Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection apparatus, and especially relates to a surge voltage protection apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
The surge voltage protection mechanism can protect the power supply, so that the surge voltage protection mechanism is very important. However, the related art surge voltage protection mechanism at least comprises following disadvantages:
1. The accuracy of the related art surge voltage protection mechanism is very low, so that the power supply cannot be protected effectively.
2. For the manufacturer of the power supply, because the testing for the related art surge voltage protection mechanism always needs the manpower, the testing time for the related art surge voltage protection mechanism is very long, so that the manufacturing cost is increased.
3. The related art surge voltage protection mechanism cannot be designed better easily.